The Park
The Park is the 42nd episode of the third season of ''We Bare Bears ''and the 94th episode overall. Synopsis The Bears spend a day at the park. Grizz works out. Panda attempts to sell his artwork. Ice Bear trains some kids. Plot The Bears are heading into the park. Grizz plans to do some working out, Panda intends to sell his art, and Ice Bear is still figuring out what to do. Grizz works out near another buff man, The Park Crook, who is dressed similarly and has a similar Gear bag. Grizz tries to make conversation which annoys the man. Meanwhile Panda is having difficulty selling caricatures and a Park Cop riding a horse arrests him for not having a permit. Ice Bear athletically climbs across a jungle gym to the amazement of the kids nearby. Ice Bear teaches them martial arts moves. The buff man leaves the gym at the park and accidentally grabs Grizz's Gear bag instead of his own. When Grizz opens the remaining Gear bag in search of food, he finds bootlegged DVDs. A cell phone inside then rings asking to meet at a fountain to make an exchange. Eager to get his own bag back, Grizz agrees. Grizz and a shadowy figure meet, and they switch bags. Grizz realizes the shadowy figure wasn't the buff man at all and he was actually handed a large amount of cash for the bootlegged DVDs. The buff man (Park Crook) then runs by and nabs the bag of cash. The Park Cop on the horse gets a radio dispatch that a Park Crook has stolen a gear bag. Panda offers to draw a picture of the man based on the description in exchange for his freedom if the picture proves useful. They stumble upon Grizz, who positively identifies Panda's drawing and they chase down the Park Crook in a maze. The Park Crook is able to escape and climb over the hedge maze and knocks down a child on his way walking through the jungle gym. Ice Bear notices the Gear bag and recognizes the man to be a crook, and he and the rest of the children he has trained take down the Park Crook. Features Characters * Grizzly Bear * Panda Bear * Ice Bear * Lucille (debut) * The Park Cop (debut) * The Park Crook (debut) * The Kids (debut) * Jennifer (cameo and briefly off screen) Locations * The Park ** The Maze (debut) Trivia * The "Gear" logo is somewhat reminiscent of the 1980’s brand "La Gear" logo. Colors and all. * Jennifer briefly appears in this episode as she walks past Panda's painting but he didn't recognize her before although she's not fully seen as her head's hidden off screen and just showing her body as she's walking, she's the jogging woman who first appeared in the episode Coffee Cave. Errors TBA International Premieres * Janaury 11, 2019 (United Kingdom and Ireland) Videos Category:Episodes Category:A to Z Category:Article Stubs Category:Adults Category:Season 3 Category:T